What a Year
by Eveefugo
Summary: Anastasia is in her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and things start to heat up between students and the Death Eaters. this is a DracoxOc Fan story. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Getting Ready

**Authors note:** Okay…so this is about my Harry Potter Oc and how her 6th year goes down…yea lol I read so many fanfics that I couldn't help but write one myself ha-ha. Anyways please review and enjoy.

**Chapter one:** Getting ready

It was a cool brisk morning in the large bustling city of London England. The golden orb of sunlight was just peeking over the horizon on a somewhat eventful day. The light of it slowly snuck up on the small apartment complex that was held up with red bricks. Crawling up around her butter cream colored door were green vines, they met in the center of it, and had danced all the way up to the top floor window. The golden rays flooded into that window bringing a blinding light on the face of a girl.

With a groaning noise she turned her back to the sun and rubbed the sleepies that hid in the corner of her eyes. Fluttering her lashes she glanced HER cherry red wall color. Her eyes were a grayish green yet had the dull sleepy film on them, tarnishing the color they truly were. Rolling over she turned back to the light and shielded her eyes. Moving her gaze now to her clock on the wall she saw it read 6:12am.

"Oh, its twelve minutes after my normal wake up time. I'd better hurry "she said with a yawn.

Swinging her legs over her bed she stepped on the purple carpet that protected her feet from the ice cold floor under its surface. Walking out to of her small room she entered the narrow hall and moved to the bathroom door which lay diagonal to her room's door. Heading over to it she knocked lightly to hear a response.

When hearing no answer, she pushed it open and glanced at her HORRIFIC bed head. Her hair was cut in a very funky sort of style. The left side of her hair always was longer then her right and would rest its tips just above her chest while the right came to her shoulders. Her hair color was a creamy shade of blonde with little streaks of a darker shade of blonde as well.

Pouting she poked at the many freckles that lay on her pale cheeks. Yawning once again she turned to the shower and twisted the faucet on the wall to a counter clock-wise position to her body. Checking she made sure it was in the perfect spot for the perfect temperature. Stripping herself of her long sleeve shirt and her plaid pajama bottoms she turned to the mirror and frowned at her somewhat chubby gut and her semi thick thighs. Her eyes then slowly gazed at the other freckles on her pale skin. She disliked most of her body, but the one part of her she hated the most was a scar on her arm she had since the age of five. The scar consisted of the word 'mudblood'. She only had it because of her horrid past. She never has shown anyone at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry just so she could avoid the many questions from the unknowing students.

Taking off her undergarments she stepped into the now ready shower. Taking the shower sponge, she squirted some of the body soap and started to drag it over her skin. When the scrub neared her arm a frown then turned her lips and she dragged it over the rude word very roughly. Tears built quickly in the corner of her eyes from the mixture of physical and emotional pain. Stopping quickly to the call of her name, she turned to the door, recognizing the voice of an older woman.

"Anastasia, hurry up and eat breakfast! You need to be down at London King's Cross Station early!" she hollered.

Sighing the girl who was called Anastasia washed the soap and blood down the drain and continued her shower time hoping that it will wash away the scars like it was nothing but ink. Yet, to no surprise it still sat there on her arm, never moving, never leaving. It only oozed some more blood. A growl rose in her throat and she twisted the faucet of the shower back the way it came, turning off her water.

Yanking the curtain aside she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. Heading to the medicine cabinet she pulled it open and grabbed the peroxide. Unscrewing the cap she stuck the arm that was bleeding out over the tub and slowly pored the medical liquid on it. Slight pain showed in her eyes as it stung and foamed, cleaning the wound of soap and the oils from it.

Standing at the mirror she started to brush her wet hair and fluff it with the blow dryer at the same time. Once she had her hair in the form she wanted, she unplugged the hair dryer from the wall outlet and placed it in the cupboard under the porcelain sink. Yanking her toothbrush out of the cup holder she started to work at her surprising 'perfect' teeth that her mom always says she has.

Entering back into her room she saw that her clothes were already laid neatly on her bed. Smiling slightly she pulled on her plaid bra, matching undergarments. Slipping on a black tank top that had lace on the top and bottom rim, she turned to the mirror and pouted at how it hugged to some of her not so perfect body. Shaking her head which caused her hair to fall in her face she grabbed her navy green jean shorts and slipped them on. Rolling the legs of the shorts to the spot she wanted she headed back to the bathroom to put eyeliner and her favorite white eye shadow on.

Down in the kitchen her mother worked on her daughters morning breakfast. The smell of toast and eggs filled the air in the room. When the Anastasia walked in a grin danced on her lips

"Good morning mother!" She said sitting down at the table.

Her mother turned around and smiled at the multicolored haired girl. Heading over, her mother placed the plate in front of her.

"Here you are sweetheart! I hope you love it" said the mom with a melodious tune to her words.

The girl looked down at her plate and smiled at the food, which was in the shape of a smiling face too. This brought the girl out of her state from the morning shower. Slowly she started to take a few bites of the food.

"So, Anastasia, just think! You have only this year and next year till you're finally out of Hogwarts." Said her mom, who was still in a cheerful mood.

Nodding the girl agreed with her mom yet deep down in her heart she was somewhat said she was sad to say goodbye to some of the friends she made there, like; Hermione, Ron, and Ackley. There were also some people she wasn't going to miss. Two of the main people were Draco Malfoy, and his number one stalker Pansy Parkinson. What made the lack of friendship with him sad was Draco would have almost been added on that list of "Friends to Miss" if he didn't turn on her during the middle of their 3rd year after Christmas break. That was horrible to her, and it still hurts her.

"Yeah mom, I can't wait" She answered, looking up her mom with a smile.

Her mom then started to joke to her about when she gets back, to "go out," and, "find a nice boy to spend your life with." This wrenched at the girl's heart. Her mom always pushed her to try and meet a sweet guy once she turned 13 and was going through 'the change'.

She really wished that her mom would stop this nonsense. It was always the same, she would visit for the holidays, or be home for the summer and her mom would try and force her to the muggle mall and talk to some guys. Or even when she was really little on the playground, and of course it would never work.

"Go get your stuff honey! I'll call a taxi to come and pick you up alright?" her mom said as she picked up the half eaten food.

Jogging to her room she saw her trunk, her duffel bag, and her owl cage with her barn owl sleeping peacefully in it. Grabbing all three of the objects she walked down the hall to the main room.

Stopping at the coat rack she grabbed her blue fleece sweater and her blue and white scarf. Looking out the window, there pulling up to the curb outside the house was a black London taxi cab. Turning to her mother she gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and walked out to the cab loading her stuff into the back seat with herself also fitting in. The black car slowly pulled away and moved through the early London traffic making its way to London King's Cross Station and there, she will venture to 9 ¾ and enter the wizard world though the same common wall.

**Second authors note:** okay, I'm sure this sucked but I tried my hardest not to make it so boring really. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I get positive reviews…if I don't then ill cry. LOL just kidding I won't care


	2. The Train Ride

**Chapter two**: The Train Ride

"I hate going through that wall" Anastasia said muttering to herself she made it through the 9 ¾ platform.

Glancing around, she saw many families wishing their young kids off to the train. Mothers, Fathers, wishing their kids goodbye. Frowning, Anastasia pushed her way through the crowds of people, apologizing to any she accidentally hit too hard. Nearing the entrance to the train a somewhat familiar voice growled in her ears.

"Get out of the way Mudblood" The growl came from none other than Draco Malfoy

Anastasia couldn't help but roll her eyes. In a calm voice she responded to him, "So sorry to say this but, you're the one in my way prick!" The venom she used in last statement only angered the Pureblood more.

He narrowed his cool blue eyes at her grayish green orbs, seemingly trying to read her mind, but she looked away from him and moved out of the way for him to pass. As he passed her, she grinned and jammed her leg out tripping him. The thud heard was then followed by a mix of cusses but she quickly got onto the train before the blonde had a chance to stand up.

"Hard to believe you two were friends at one point" said a male voice from one of the train cabins.

A smile on her lips grew widely. Ackley Mortimer came in, one of the first friends she met back during her first year. Stepping inside she placed her bags in the upper cupboard of the cabin, and like a gust of wind she spun on her heels and hugged the boy tightly causing him to stumble back a little.

"Careful Anastasia" he said in a shaky voice.

This only caused Anastasia to hug him more and in a grumbling tone she responded, "But I missed you!" This caused him to chuckle lightly.

Once there greeting had subsided, Anastasia sat across him and waited for the train to pull forward. As it started to pick up speed once it pulled out of the station, the old candy cart and the same lady as every other one of her year's walked down the aisle pushing it along but, the girl stayed in her seat due to the fact she was never really fond of wizarding candy ever since Ron had her try the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. It put her off of the candy. Turing her gaze to her companion she started up the normal conversation.

"So Ackley how was your summer, anything new? Oh and how is your owl!" She said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay and he is mean to me. As usual" He said in a soft voice rolling his eyes at the very thought of his owl.

This caused the girl to let out a light laugh. She always found his owl to be rude to him which only made it more interesting to watch it pluck at his black hair. The thing odd about his hair was the random white streak he had in it but she never questioned him about it as it's none of her business.

.:xx:.

Leaning her head back she let out a tired sigh. Her eye lids closed halfway. They have been on the train for a good few hours and they would be nearing Hogwarts soon. During those few hours both Ackley and Anastasia had changed in their uniforms. Her outfit was her black skirt, back leggings that hugged to her, and she also wore short black shorts under her skirt. She had her white dress shirt under her green sweater. Her tie was, of course, wrapped around the collar of her white shirt button up. She wouldn't need to place her cloak on until tonight during the inauguration of the new first years.

The train slowed down like molasses and the wheels screeched like a thousand birds. Glancing out through the window was a dirty road leading to Hogwarts; on the dirty road were these black carriages that were being pulled on their own. Well to others there were being pulled by nothing but she knew that these creatures called Thestral's. They could only be seen by people who have seen someone die. Her pink lips curled into a frown as she climbed off the train with her stuff. Walking over, she climbed in the back of the carriage with Ackley and set her stuff down. Just then a girl with messy pale blonde hair jumped in as well. This girl was none other than Miss "Looney" or Luna Lovegood.

The look on Ackley's face amused the two girls the most. Any time Luna was around him he would get all love sick and just be all mushy. Shaking her head, Anastasia looked forward as the cart yanked itself forward down the path. A cool breeze blew over them on the peaceful ride to the castle. The nighttime creatures started to stir from the forest and the burrows around the path.

Just as quick as they climbed on the carriages, they had to climb off and enter the school. Entering the school they all departed to their dorms to get ready for the inauguration of the young ones. Luna walked up to the dining hall with Ackley but, Anastasia headed to the stair well that lead to the Ravenclaw tower only cause she really wanted to skip the inauguration.

It was nice and warm up in the tower, but in the morning, and during the winter it would be freezing cold on unprotected feet. Anastasia walked up to the wall that allows access to the Ravenclaw common room. She was about to mutter the answer to the riddle to the wall that would open slowly allowing her access.

"Hey mudblood! Where are you going?" said the husky voice of Draco. Rolling her eyes she turned around to come face to face with the Pureblood.

Their eyes pierced harshly into one another's souls. It was still puzzling to her why Draco now hated her. Memories from the first and second year at Hogwarts quickly passed through her mind. Like the times they would always get stuck on the shifting staircases while trying to run to class on time, or sitting in the library trying to catch up on their homework from potions class with professor Snape. Ah yes, no matter what her last 5 years at Hogwarts she always had Potions class with Draco. That damn blonde haired boy always sat near her, even after he started being cruel to her, and that made it torturous.

"I'm not going to the inauguration Malfoy; I'm just going to get set up for tomorrow if you're that curious…" Anastasia answer back with a defensive growl in her throat.

The platinum blonde hair fell into the boy's eyes to shield the glare he aimed towards her.

"You have to go whether you like it or not!" He said as he turned on his heels and walked to her. Gripping her arm, he dragged down the stairs to the Great Hall.

Growling she looked away from Draco as they entered the dining hall and each took a seat at the table. Anastasia sat as far away from Draco and his goons as she could that night.


End file.
